Time - An Illusion
by Ember6812
Summary: Harry understands what he must do to save the wizarding world and, gifted with the knowledge to do so, he sets himself the task of raising the young Tom Riddle. The only problem is, Voldemort catches wind of his plan to change history and decides to make some of his own.


**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

 **Summary:** _Harry understands what he must do to save the wizarding world and, gifted with the knowledge to do so, he sets himself the task of raising the young Tom Riddle. The only problem is, Voldemort catches wind of his plan to change history and decides to make some of his own._

"Conversation"  
 **[My thoughts]**  
 _"Character thoughts"_  
 **§** "Parseltongue" **§**  
Underlining is an emphasis on a word  
 **{Time Skip}**

 **[Credit to Watermelonsmellinfellon for the idea to use the S shaped symbol (** **§) to signal the language changing to Parseltongue.** **]**

Numb. That's the only way Harry could describe it. He knew it was coming, what needed to happen. Sadly, this knowledge doesn't seem to change how he feels. He supposes he should be grateful there is no pain. There's still time though, it will probably come with the guilt and regret he's sure to be feeling later.

Harry stands on the astronomy tower, not even an inch away from the edge, gazing down at the ground below. Standing in the place that another stood not long before him, he leans forward slightly to look at the form that lies below. The mangled lump that was once his headmaster is all he can see. He allowed himself a moment of silence to gather his emotions before turning on his heel and heaving a heavy sigh as he made his decent down the long staircase.

Taking the steps slowly he fingers the device resting inside his pocket. _"I need to leave. Saying goodbye to the others definitely isn't worth the chance that something could happen to stop my plans. They'll probably ask too many questions anyway, and won't give me the chance to get away either; after I refuse to indulge them. It's better to go now while there's no one to see or stop me."_

With that decision made he quickens his steps, making sure to remain unseen, and uses his knowledge of Hogwarts secret passageways to reach the owlery within a few minutes. Taking the steps two at a time Harry soon reaches the top landing and immediately made his way over to Hedwig. The headmaster and he had made sure to prepare everything beforehand. All that was left for Harry to do was make the choice on whether saying goodbye to his friends would be worth it. In the end, the mission was more important than the risks that could arise if he had chosen to. Though, his reasons weren't entirely pure either. Harry didn't think he could handle the emotions that would come from an encounter with his pseudo family.

Reaching out a hand to stroke her feathers, Harry closes his eyes and gathers his wits before letting her move to perch on his shoulder as he leans down to grab a hold of his trunk. It had been pre-prepared for his departure and left waiting for when the time came. Of course, after making it this far without any interruptions, something had to go wrong. Just as Harry was about to close his fingers around the handle he felt a large wave of dark magic pass over him.

A chill runs down Harry's spine, causing him to shudder before his body tenses. Harry tries to calm his racing heart as he hardens his features and slowly turns around to face the source of his discomfort. Standing in all his glory (or as much glory as one could have when surrounded by owls and, in association, their feces; not to mention that rather unfortunate nose situation…) was none other than Lord Voldemort.

 **§** "Well, what do we have here? A little lion trying to flee? He would make a good meal for you; isn't that right my dear Nagini? Perhaps I will feed what's left of him to you when I'm done." **§**

Rather than react to the parseltongue Harry focuses his attention on the snake who decided to make an appearance after being addressed. She slithered slowly up Voldemort's arm and coiled around his shoulders, but never once did her eyes leave Harry's.

 **§** "Of course Master," **§** she hissed while scenting the air, **§** "I can taste his fear. So much, but he tries to hide it." **§**

Harry slowly lets his wand slide out of his sleeve holster and into his palm. Trying to make as subtle movements as possible he activates the device inside his pocket before grasping the handle of his trunk. This did little as Voldemort hadn't let his attention leave Harry since he walked into the room. The eyes tracking Harry's every movement narrowed slightly when he moved. Quickly trying to come up with something to occupy him while the device took a few minutes to complete activation, Harry decided to question his sudden arrival.

"It was the vanishing cabinet wasn't it; that's how you got into the castle? How did you know I was here in the owlery?

Voldemort stood silently watching him for a few more moments before a smirk slowly made its way onto his face.

"It was indeed the vanishing cabinet that finally allowed me and my follower's access to Hogwarts. I must confess myself surprised with the young Malfoy's genius in locating one. For a Slytherin he often reacts in ways opposing to his house, he is far too much like a Gryffindor. It reminds me of you. So Slytherin, though you try to hide it. Look at you now, subtly trying to manipulate the situation to your advantage." Harry tries to remain impassive as Voldemort slowly starts stalking forward, "But you forget who you're dealing with. I am Slytherin in blood, mind, and body! I know all of their tricks."

"Really? I thought Slytherin's were supposed to by cunning and cautious, yet here you are revealing everything once again. You Dark Lords really need to get a handle on shortening your evil monologues. They're honestly so exhausting to listen to and your abnormally high pitched nasally voice really doesn't make things any better."

 **§** "Perhaps it would be better for me to do something much more mentally stimulating. I believe what I have in mind will successfully capture your attention. What do you think Nagini, wouldn't you agree?" **§** Voldemort hissed. Nagini didn't verbally respond, but the dangerous glint that manifested in her piercing red eyes was answer enough.

Suddenly he vanished, leaving Nagini to gently land on the ground, and Harry only figured out why a second before pain erupted in his skull. This wasn't like the first time he was possessed back in the ministry. Harry would take that pain over this any day. It felt as if his soul was being cleaved from his body and he was only vaguely aware of collapsing to the ground. Harry felt Nagini coiling around him and he could hear Hedwig as she clawed at the snake. A pulse of magic ripped through the room. Taking not even a second to realize what was happening Harry had enough time to tighten his grip on his wand and trunk before a feeling similar to a portkey overtook him.

The owlery was quiet as any trace of the previous occupants was erased.

 **[This is something I've been working on for awhile and I planned on posting it when it was finished, but I was hoping positive feedback would give me inspiration. I have a general outline for where I want this story to go I'm just not sure how to get there. I need body to the story to match the beginning and ending I have planned. Just a warning, I have a lot going on in my life right now (a ton of medical problems mostly) so I don't know how often I will be updating. Feedback definitely inspires me though, so I welcome compliments and constructive criticism equally. My fic isn't exactly original, but I do think it isn't the average Harry - Time Travel fic so you might be surprised by what I do have planned. This was originally written in first person since my sister loathes anything else and I'm willing to post that version separately if enough people prefer it that way. I'm also considering posting the notes I wrote down for my ideas with this story. I had been awake for about 27 hours straight when I wrote it all out however long ago and it was absolutely hilarious to read what I wrote out. If you do want to see my notes for each chapter I would probably be posting them alongside the first person version of this story. Also ratings, descriptions, and chapters are all subject to change depending on what you guys suggest and what I agree with. Please let me know if I made any grammar, spelling, or other mistakes so I may fix them.]**

 **This is also posted on my Wattpad and Archive of our Own accounts.**


End file.
